This invention relates to the art of vehicle tops, and more particularly to a new and improved tarpaulin for open top freight carriers.
One area of use of the present invention is with open top land vehicles for hauling freight, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. In order to accommodate certain types of cargo including large, bulky and unwieldy items, freight carriers of the open top variety are provided wherein the cargo of the kind indicated is lowered into the carrier by a crane or the like through the open top whereupon the top is covered by a tarpaulin. The carrier includes another access opening, usually at the rear end thereof, which is closed by movable doors. It is necessary to secure the tarpaulin cover firmly to the body of the freight carrier to prevent the tarpaulin from being detached by wind and by air flow encountered during travel of the freight carrier.
Tarpaulin covers for freight carriers typically are of a size and shape extending across the open top of the carrier, and the covers often are secured in place by ties each fastened at one end to the cover and at the other end to the carrier body, this being done around all sides of the carrier body. The foregoing arrangement including ties on the rear end of the carrier can pose a problem with opening and closing the carrier rear doors and a safety hazard during attempts by persons to hold the tarpaulin while closing the doors.